Say you like me
by Loner72
Summary: Kirito X Reader, If you DON'T like it then DON'T read it YOU'RE wasting YOUR TIME!


**Disclaimer: I do not own S.A.O**

**This will be my very first time writing about S.A.O so please go easy on me**

* * *

><p>Kazuto is your best friend and you two knew each other ever since you were little. Kazuto was always by your side no matter what. And you knew each very well.<p>

There is nothing that can break you two apart, your parents tried to break your friendship but that didn't work you two still stay with one another. No one has ever got close to Kirito expect you and only you.

You loved Kirito as a big brother, but he didn't feel the same way. Over the years, he developed a small crush on you.

Kazuto tried to hide his feelings, he could never tell you how he feel, only because he is afraid that you'll reject him and the friendship you two built over the years will break apart.

But today he didn't care if that will happen as long as he got his feelings out.

"Hey (Y/n) I just want to tell you something, I-UGH I can't say that to her it's too lame," Just then, he can hear his name being shouted by a certain someone. "Oh no, it's her what am I going to do? Just calm down Kazuto."

"Yo what's up Kirito you said you wanted to hang out right? Well, I guess you're cool enough, just kidding," You put an arm around his shoulders and smirked, he blushed and tried to hide it. You two start to walk down to his house on the way you were talking to him.

"Uh (Y/n) do you think I can tell you something, you know I really wanted to tell you this for a long time but I could never gather the courage to tell you I-I um I li-..." He was cut off by you.

"Aw man I'm really hungry I need something to eat uh Kirito are you hungry? We could stop by that cake shop you like so much, don't worry it's on me c'mon let's go," You pulled him by his arm and took off running, he really want's to tell you how he feels about you but you're really dense when it comes to romance.

-At the cake shop-

"Hello, my name is Asuna how may I help you today?" A light brown girl came to take your order.

"Wow, your pretty don't you think so Kirito?" He was too focused on you that he just mumble a 'yes' you giggle at how the girl blush at the compliment. "Well, I want to order a (f/f) cake and my adorable Kirito would like a slice of cheesecake," He looked at you his blush grew and he could feel his chest pounding.

"Ok, your orders will be ready within a couple of minutes, thank very much for choosing S.A.O cake shop."

"Hey Kirito that girl might be the one for you, well you won't forget me right? Just remember to name the kid after me hahaha," He didn't find this funny and he frown, you noticed this. "What's wrong is my little Kirito shy~?" You reach over the table and place your face and his face together, "It's ok if your in love with that girl just make sure you go easy on her,"

"Stop that! I don't like her, I don't even know her that well. And besides I-I like someone else," You blinked once, you were confuse but then it hit you.

"A LOVE TRIANGLE am I right? So who is this other girl who has my adorable Kirito heart?" Kirito could not hold in anymore he yells at you.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? Is it possible that I-I like YOU but you never realize it because you're always so focused on this and that, you never listen to b-but I'm going to make it loud and clear I-I LIKE YOU!"

"Well, I don't know what to say," He thought he was getting to, but then, "I like you too silly that's why are friends dummy."

"That's it I can't take it anymore I'm leaving don't ever talk to me again," He ran out confuse by his performance, you sat there trying to figure out why was he acting so weird.

"Wait the blushes and how was nerves around me when I play with him, could that mean he likes me? Oh no, I'm such an idiot, I need to tell him sorry," You got up and paid for the cake and left to go see Kirito.

-Back at Kirito house-

"I hate her so much, I hate you (Y/n) your wonderful laugh, your funny jokes I-," He heard a knock on his door, he got up to see who it is.

"Hello is someone there?"

"Kirito open the door."

"No go away I thought I told you that I never want to see you again," You didn't feel like playing childish games with him so you bust the door open.

"H-hey you can't do th-mph," You pressed your lips against his, he tried to fight back but little by little he stop and allow you to kiss him, you push him towards the bed and deepen the kiss.

He could, not breath, but it didn't matter to him, he twist you around and laid you on the bed he but your bottom lip asking for entrance and you allow him to do it. You let out moans and that only made him happy.

"W-wait what the hell do you think you're doing? I just wanted to give you a smooch to make you feel better,"

"Uh well I-I."

"Aw your just so cute when you get mad," You smiled seductively placing a leg in his sensitive area and he blushes.

"S-So can I take you out on a date?"

"Sure,"

"Now say you like me," He beamed towards you.

"Fine, I like you Kirito," He pressed his lips against yours.


End file.
